


Notes to Self

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Diary/Journal, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of RayK's notes from the first few months of the Vecchio gig</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes to Self

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for the prompt "notes" at [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com). In June, but I seem to have forgotten to post it here at the time.

Day 8.  Finally met the Mountie  
         How come no one mentioned the WOLF?!?!?  
         Maybe Vecchio isn’t nutso.  Maybe it’s all the Mountie and the way there’s no fucking way to say No to him.  
         They could’ve warned a guy.

Day 15.  Sometimes something can be broken _and_ working.  
         Sometimes the best way to be Vecchio is not to be Vecchio.  
         You can walk in the sky without leaving the ground.  
         Apparently I’ve turned into a fortune cookie.

Day 28.  If a guy can’t even trust his brother, what’s the point?  
         Our job is to be the guys you can trust even when you can’t trust your own brother.  That’s what a cop should be.  
         Except for Fraser, it’s not the job, that’s just who he is.  
         How the hell do you get to be that?

Day 39. When it’s over it’s over  
         When it’s over it’s over  
         When it’s over it’s over when it’s over it’s over when it’s over it’s over it’s over itsoveritsoveritsover

Day 55. Abducted by aliens, says the Man from Mars.  
         Fraser, what the hell did I say to you when you had me under?  
         Do I want to know?

Day 63. Thought I was a miserable lonely fucker; turns out I got nothing on Fraser.  
         What do you do when your partner needs your help and you don’t know how to help him?  
         When did I stop being lonely and miserable?

Day 81.  Arrested a murderer, saved an innocent kid from jail, KO’d a heavyweight, feel like shit.  Mental and spiritual quest, my ass.  
         Is Frase’s cluelessness for real?  Jury’s still out.  
         The know-it-all part is real, for sure.  
         Pretty sure I impressed him for real, too, though.  
         Wish I could on purpose.  
         Looking forward to tomorrow.  And ain’t that a kick in the head?


End file.
